2 B A Master
by YoshiGal
Summary: A girl named Bailey sets off on a journey to become a Pokemon master! She will meet many friends and maybe a rival or two. Does a secret await her and her friends? Who knows, you'll have to read to find out!
1. I wanna be the very best!

**A/N: Hey, what's up! This technically isn't my first fanfic, but it is the first one I've worked on_ by myself_. Remember, that I AM STILL NEW! I can't take all the credit though, my friends did help me! I also am not taking credit for the creators of Pokemon, Nintendo, and Gamefreak.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1:**_

I got up early today. There was no way I was sleeping today. I was so pumped! Before I get ahead, I guess I should explain why I'm so excited for today. You see to day is the day I start my journey, my journey to become a Pokemon master!

Immediately after I finished my breakfast I scooped up my bag and raced towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" That's my mom; she used to be a Pokemon trainer too, She even said she beat the elite!

"Are you sure you have everything packed?" she questioned me.

"There's not really much to pack," I said. All I had was 5 bottles of water, 10 sandwich sized bags of snacks, 5 potions, and a map of Kanto in my light brown messenger bag; after all, I_ was _just starting out for the first time.

"Before you go, I have something for you," mom said.

She reached behind her back and pulled out a small rectangle box covered in wrapping paper. I took the package from her and tore open the paper.

"The new running shoes!, Mom you're awesome" I said as I hugged her.

"It was no problem, now I don't want to keep you from getting you're first Pokemon. Go on to Professor Oak's lab," She said.

"Bye mom," I waved goodbye

"Bye, don't forget to visit me sometime" she said back.

Finding Professor Oak's lab wasn't hard. After all, we do both live in Pallet Town. I was just about to enter the brick building when...

_**THUD!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**So that was the first chapter! I know it's not long, but the chapters should get longer as I get farther. Special thanks to OlympianGod, Troll Doll, and my _WONDERFUL_ classmates for helping me out! =3 **

**And guys, _PLEASE NO FLAMES!_ If you want to help me then try to say it nicely not like: OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE A LOZER FOR DOING THAT! I have already gotten one review message like this, and one is ENOUGH, (I will not mention names unless you REAALLY piss me off!) and am SERIOUSLY mad right now! I am _just starting out_ and don't need any negativity! X(  
**


	2. Who's that Pokemon?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back for more! I hope to be updating more frequently from now on, so the waits shouldn't be as long! Oh yeah, I am not taking credit of Pokemon, Nintendo, or Gamefreak, nor do I EVER plan too!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_**

I stumbled back with an "oof!" and looked up at the person who slammed into me. She was about as tall as I was, though she beat me by a inch and a half. She had long black hair that went halfway down her back. Her green tank top had a lighter green stripe across the chest and a tall collar. She had on brown shorts and even lighter brown boots with white knee high socks. On her shoulder was a black drawstring bag with a grey bottom. I looked up at her face and saw that she had yellow eyes and her mouth was turned down in a scowl.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." she said. That's when I noticed I was still on the ground. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Hi I'm Bailey, and I'm on my quest to become a Pokemon master!" I said, holding out my hand.  
"Aren't you going to apologize for bumping into me?" she said before she turned and left.

Humph, well then! Anyway, I opened the doors to Professor Oak's lab. The bright lights and white walls nearly blinded me as I entered. There were all sorts of machines and devices that I didn't know the name of. The lab assistants were busy performing tests and conducting experiments. The professor was standing in the middle of the room, looking as if he was waiting for me.

"Why, hello Bailey!" He said as I approached him. He was wearing a white coat, the same as everyone else was. His hair was grey, but he seemed to have this ray of youth to him. He motioned to a table with two pokeballs on it. There was a spot where it looked like someone had gotten his or her Pokemon already.

"Sorry that there's only two left," Professor Oak said, "There was a girl who came to get her Pokemon not too much before you.

" _That girl!_, I thought to myself.

"I guess you can go and choose your Pokemon now." Said the Professor, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at the table where the two pokeballs were sitting. _How am I supposed to know which is which?_ Going with my gut, I chose the one on the right. It felt as though I made the right choice. "Come on out!" I said as I clicked the button in the center of the pokeball. A red light streamed out from inside to reveal the Pokemon I chose.

"Charmander, char!" Yes! It was a Charmander! I had hoped that Charmander was going to be my starter. I wonder which Pokemon that girl got.

Just that second someone burst through the doors. "I'm here for my Pokemon, Professor!", It was my friend, Luke.

"Ah, Luke, well you seemed to have come a bit late, there's only one Pokemon left." said Professor Oak., as he motioned to the table.

"Which Pokemon is it?" said Luke as he grabbed the pokeball and hastily pushed the button on the front. As the light faded, the Pokemon uttered a cry.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" it said.

"Awesome, it's a Bulbasaur!" said my friend, Luke, punching his fist in the air, "He's exactly the Pokemon I wanted!" Luke turned to me and said, "Hey Bailey, you got a Pokemon too! Let's battle!"

* * *

**All rightie then! So that was the second chapter! Hope ya like it! Also, don't forget to review! Support and Criticism are welcome, but please be nice and NO FLAMES! It's hot enough in Arizona as is! (Especially during the summer!) DX**

**See ya next time! 3**


	3. Preparations!

**A/N: Hey guys, guess what? I'M BACK! Yeah, sorry about the delay. 8th grade started and well...a lot of stuffs been going on. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine. In fact, I'm hoping that this will be over soon -fingers crossed**-** Anyway, we now join Bailey where we left off! Pokemon belongs to it's rightful owners, I own NOTHING besides Bailey, Luke, and the mystery girl.  
**

"Are you ready Bailey?" Luke asked me, eager to battle.

"You know I am!" I replied.

"Ok then, Bulbasaur, tackle!" commanded Luke. His Bulbasaur ran forward and slammed into Charmander, making him stumble.

"Charmander, hit him with ember!" I shouted. I watched as Charmander took in a gulp of air. The next second, he exhaled a small stream of fire. It was unlike anything I've ever seen before! The attack hit Bulbasaur directly in the face. Bulbasuar stumbled side to side, right before collapsing!

* * *

"Wow Bailey, you're really strong!" Luke said. We had just finished battling, to my surprise, I had won!

"I'm sorry about your Bulbasaur, Luke" I felt bad about his pokemon fainting, but it's nothing I won't get used to!

"Your skills in battle were superior Bailey," He looked at Luke, "Yours were as well, Luke" Professor Oak said after watching our battle. "I have made the decision to give you two the last two pokedexes I have."

"What's a pokedex?" I asked.

"A pokedex is a digital device that catalogs information about the pokemon you have seen or caught. You can also hear the pokemon's cry, see where it roams, and how tall or heavy it is compared to you." After the professor was done explaining, he handed Luke and I a small device that was red in color. I put the pokedex in my bag and turned my attention back to the professor.

"With these pokedexes you can catalog all of the Pokemon you see and catch." The professor continued on, "You can use these-" he pulled out three pokeballs "-for catching wild pokemon To catch a wild pokemon, you simply lower it's health and throw a pokeball."

I was listening carefully, my excitement bubbling up inside me. Luke was standing beside me, clearly eager to get outside. Who could blame him though? We're officially pokemon trainers now!

**Well that was a fun chapter! Just like it said in the title XD Expect to see more soon, kiddies!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me YoshiGal. Listen I know you're probably not too impressed with me right now for not updating enough, and trust me, I'm not too impressed myself. I know I can try to fool you by saying "Oh, I have so many stories I'm working on right now, so look at those while I blah blah blah.", but it's not the truth. The truth is I've been downright lazy and you have every right to say that I have.**

Although, the good news is that I plan on (hopefully) changing that! I really have no idea what happened in eighth grade that made me so damn lazy. I was appalled with myself! But now that I am going to high school I plan on grabbing a hold of my life. Which should mean more updates, more stories, and more self-confidence (this was actually one of my main problems.) 

**The only thing I have to ask of you is this: Please be patient with me. I'll admit, I'm a fragile soul, and I should learn to take criticism better. It's always been something I've hated about myself, and I've wanted to change so much. So guys I promise if you stick by me, and keep on me, I'll start trying a lot harder.**

**And that ends this Author's note, Hope to see ya later!**

**~YoshiGal**

**P.S. For those of you who like to give out criticism; have you ever heard of the sandwich method? Maybe you could look it up, and consider using it, if you've never heard of it? ;)**


End file.
